


Life, Art Etc

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Fests & Challenges [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #MadancyMarch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal (TV) References, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, Masturbation, Past Kissing, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Top Mads Mikkelsen, kind of, past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: After a whole weekend of Hannibal, Hugh needs to talk to the one person who gets it so they can...reminisceWritten for #MadancyMarch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this kind of RPF before so please don't judge me, just let me have this.
> 
> Of course I mean no harm by it, I'm just incorrigible trash LOL

Hugh was exhausted and truth be told, a little bit lost. It was well after 11pm when he finally got back to his hotel room and he knew he should sleep, but after that weekend he felt...well he didn’t have the words for what he felt. He would be home tomorrow but for now he knew only one person would understand this drained-but-elated strangeness. No doubt he would be dying to hear about it anyway, after all the times he’d been banging on about it...

“Hello, Will.” Mads answered in his best Lecter voice and tried to keep a straight face, but the smirk broke through. “Couldn’t resist, wee man, sure you’ve had enough Hannibal for now!” He joked.

Hugh grinned. “Not at all!” He laughed before letting out some of his tension in a long breath. The deep voice relaxed him so easily. “You were so right, it’s....unbelieveable here.” He said quietly.

Mads nodded, wandering around his own hotel room, thankfully he was travelling too or the phone ringing might have been an unwelcome disturbance. “It’s another planet...a crazy one...but you gotta love them.”

“I do! I mean...they did a _show_ , Mads, I can’t believe it.” Hugh lay back on his bed and laughed, shaking his head incredulously. “You would have been in your element actually - their Will and Hannibal kissed at the end. Brought the place down.”

Mads threw his head back and rubbed at his jaw. “Oh man, really?! Shit, I bet Bryan was all over that.” 

“Of course, he was on his feet. I actually told some people about the art he sends us." Hugh could still picture their friend’s delighted face now.

“Bet you didn’t tell anyone about that fic you sent me…” Mads chuckled wickedly.

“Oh my god, that was once...and you told everyone before, remember?” Hugh lay back on the bed. “Anyway I make damn sure nobody believes you.” He saig smugly.

Mads snorted and then there was silence, only the white noise of the phone line. “I think it goes without saying what we’re in for now…all this talk about Will and Hannibal...I suppose I just needed to hear your voice.” Hugh said.

Mads heard the shift in demeanour even without seeing him. He hummed in agreement. “I think we knew that anyway, Hugh.” He wasn’t 100% sure where this was going yet and he figured he’d leave it up to him.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Hugh asked, voice lowered though nobody was there to hear him. “Even after...what happened last time?” 

“Nope.” Mads assured him with a smile in his rough voice. “Can’t wait.” He purred and Hugh really couldn’t deny what that voice did to him. His skin prickled with the unspoken knowledge of what he was doing, of the memory they were skirting around. 

The tension had been there from the start, but they ignored it throughout the first Season and flirted vaguely after returning home. By the filming of Season 2 it was only a matter of time, and the intensity of being ‘lovingly gutted’ over and over again led to a stolen kiss in a taxi. They had blamed it on adrenaline and being drunk from the wrap party, but their communication took a darker turn and the first time they did _this_ was right before Season 3 shooting began. Muttered fantasies of forbidden want down the phone, followed by a day or so of awkwardness. Not regret. 

They found their way back to flirting without quite succumbing. They channeled it all into the show to the point where, come the day of filming the final scene, they really didn’t know where the line between them and their characters was. They had known they took it too far, letting it bleed though and kissing for real, but Bryan simply redrew the line for the final edit and said nothing. They all went out to commiserate and celebrate and it didn’t help matters one bit. They had barely made it back to Mads’ hotel room...

Nowadays these calls were a very occasional guilty pleasure, with neither of them properly addressing the idea of being back in that situation again, until right now…

Mads could hear nothing but Hugh's breathing, a little quicker than normal, for a few moments. Fuck it. “What are you thinking?” He asked softly, his own heart pounding a little as he waited for an answer. The anticipation was acute - so much potential for them to be bad - realising he hoped Hugh was up for it. 

“You know fine what I’m thinking…” Hugh replied playfully, his body responding and making him say that before he had even fully decided. He laid a hand on his belly, scratching gently through his shirt and sighing. Mads laughed that filthy laugh, of course he knew - this always started the same way.

“That night in my room?” He asked, low and urgent, before biting his lip. Hugh made an indiscriminate sound, both frustrated and aroused.

“Oh god...I think about it so fucking often.” Hugh whispered as if confessing a sin, and Mads hissed out all his air through his teeth. 

“ _Mmm_...if I was there…” Mads groaned, cock starting to swell at the mere prospect of a repeat performance.

“I know.” Hugh stretched and arched his body a little on the bed. Savouring the thought. “I wish you were.” He ran his hand down to palm over his growing erection through the denim of his jeans. 

Mads could hear him shifting around, and pictured him easily. “So I could do that for you...touch you instead?” He asked in that silken tone.

“ _Yes_.” Hugh squeezed at his hard cock for any kind of friction, imagining it was Mads’ hand. “The way you touched me up against the door...” Hugh said with a slow smile, remembering the way the older man had groped at him impatiently as he nipped at his neck. How badly it had made him want it.

Mads moaned his approval. “I couldn’t have you fast enough...is that how you’re touching yourself now?” He was rubbing at his own hardness through his sweat pants. “Do it…think of my hand on you.” He urged and gave in too, sliding a hand down to grip his cock firmly.

Hugh whined his assent almost inaudibly as he unzipped his jeans with a shaky hand, pulling his cock free and stroking it slowly. His eyes fluttered shut and he focused on nothing but the voice in his ear and the hand rubbing him. It was Mads’ making him come not him.

“Gonna make you come so good…” Mads crooned into the phone as if reading his dirty thoughts. “Now _and_ next time I see you.” He fisted up and down his length leisurely, enjoying listening to the sweet little sounds Hugh made. He remembered hearing them for real so vividly it was torture.

“Oh god, yes...only for you.” Hugh babbled as he worked himself, every filthy word and image pushing him closer to release as Mads’ accent grew thick with lust. “Want you to fuck me again. Hard.” They didn’t need murmured confessions of emotion, they knew it was all so complicated, that was life. They just needed each other. Needed to share this secret moment of pleasure in their own little _Hannibal_ world.

“I will.” Mads uttered like a prayer. “Anytime...have to have you on my cock again, darling.” The notion sent a jolt of arousal right through him, made him ache for relief.

“Just need you inside me.” Hugh whimpered.

“I wanted to take you so many times before that night...” Mads told him breathlessly. “Even on set…”

“Mmm...could've had me on Hannibal’s desk...” Neither of them were even sure if that was a joke and they didn’t care, the mental picture only turned them on more. “Can have me anywhere you want…” Hugh moaned, his orgasm coiling tighter in him.

“ _Kneppe_...want to have you here…wanna watch you come.” Mads’ voice was hoarse with desire. He would have to settle for listening to it, Hugh’s slightly stifled cries growing high and desperate.

“Me too… _ahhh_...gonna come...gonna come so hard for you, Mads…” Hugh jerked his cock furiously, heart pounding.

“Come for me...let me hear you.” Mads growled, so close to letting go too. Just as it had done with Mads' thick cock buried deep in him, the command tipped Hugh right over the edge, his climax hitting him with a shuddering intensity. He spilled uncaringly over his hand and his shirt, moaning incoherently. The deliciously obscene sound was all Mads needed to follow suit, grunting obscenities Hugh neither fully heard nor understood. 

They lay there for a bit, silent but for their laboured breathing as they recovered and the rustling of clothing being readjusted or discarded.

“You ok?” Mads asked kindly.

“Yeah...I just...missed you.”

“All this Hannibal chat and no Hannibal, right?” Mads licked his lip.

Hugh huffed a laugh and tried to be nonchalant. He knew Mads would get it and he did. Neither of them wanted to make it a big deal, it had just been too long, and now a reunion felt closer than ever. “Perhaps this time next year we’ll be back on Bryan’s wild ride.” He wondered aloud. 

“Could be.” Mads admitted. “Fingers crossed, yeah?” 

Hugh smiled hopefully. “Are you still in Iceland?”

“Yep. When are you going home?”

“Tomorrow.” There was a bit of a pause. They wouldn’t be meeting up anytime soon. 

“We’ll see each other, this year I promise.” Mads assured him sarcastically, his tone warm. Hugh could picture his eyes crinkling with fondness and his face involuntarily did the same.

“Well you know where I am if you...want to talk.” Hugh said flirtatiously, sleep finally seeming possible.

“Of course. Just pick up the phone.” Mads thought briefly about being able to pull him close right now. Inhale the scent of him. Soon.

They hung up and Mads started idly scrolling though his phone, his curiosity piqued. Only a few minutes later, Hugh’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. He read the text with one eye, half-asleep and his laugh echoed round the room.

**Mads 00:23  
Bryan actually said “they flip”?! This is gonna be fucking fun ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL MADE ME DO THIS...

**Around 3 years later**

 

It was far from the first time they had seen each other since that phone call, of course. Nor it was it the first time since then that they had stolen a private moment for their...relationship. There was no stopping it now they had gone there. It was, however, the first day back on that set after more than five years away. They were filming some kind of flashback/memory palace moment that required them to be back in Hannibal’s office, sat eyeing each other like old times. 

 

Only it wasn’t like old times. This time they both knew that while Will and Hannibal spoke in complicated metaphors of becomings and origins, they were thinking about something much less existential. Bryan was delighted at the level of intensity they were giving, and Mads couldn’t hide his smirk at that. While they all milled around, resetting things for another take, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Hugh caught on and did the same. 

 

“I hope you’re keeping your promise.” Mads said in hushed tones. To everyone else it would seem as though they were discussing the scene. Hugh knit his brow, not immediately sure what Mads was getting at. 

 

“Are you talking about me or Will?” He asked.

 

“You.” Mads flicked his eyes to the left a touch. “The desk, remember?”

 

Hugh was glad there was makeup to hide how much he must be blushing. He remembered the phone sex after the convention. “God, nothing gets past you, does it?” He said, low and coy.

 

Mads shook his head, the wolfish grin out of place and yet not, while he was in full Hannibal disguise.

 

“Dirty old man.” Hugh purred and then leaned back to his starting position in the therapy chair, deliberately not answering the question. Mads’ eyes flashed at him as he reluctantly did the same. His ego and his passion was inflamed by this teasing and he fidgeted in his suit for a moment, before Hannibal’s level demeanour was fixed back in place. The smug challenge on Hugh’s face remained unchanged - the Will of Season 4 knew what he wanted just as much as he did…

 

*

 

After they were done for the evening, the sexual tension between their characters was palpable. For them it was almost unbearable. Hugh made up his mind as he washed his face and changed into his own clothes again. He wandered back through to the now-abandoned set and pulled out his phone. 

 

**Mads 18:48**

**Come and put your money where your mouth is**

 

He perched on the edge of the desk as Will had done so many times and waited. It was only a couple of minutes before Mads strolled in, sucked his lower lip into his teeth, and came over to him. He stood close, pressing himself between Hugh’s slightly parted thighs. 

 

“It feels so weird to be back, to be here.” Hugh said, gesturing with his hands. “In a way it feels like we’ve never been away.”

 

Mads nodded, eyes trailing over the younger man’s face and then down his neck as he turned to gaze nostalgically around the room. “Well we are older, wee man, but no wiser.” He chuckled and pressed his lips just under the younger man’s jaw. “Still can’t help what you do to me…” He murmured, already feeling his body respond while undoing Hugh’s buttons. 

 

Hugh inhaled sharply at the sensation. “Good...I missed you” He purred, reaching out too and swiftly undoing Mads’s belt. Mads took his face in his hands and they kissed fiercely as they undressed each other just enough. Hands impatiently sliding up shirts and down boxers, to touch skin that could only be occasionally touched. Reverent but ravenous. Hugh’s mouth dropped open at the large, warm hand wrapping around his cock and stroking lazily. “Did you...bring…” Hugh spoke breathlessly, tugging the t shirt from Mads’ body.

 

“Of course I fucking did.” Mads cut off the kiss with a wicked smirk, fishing the lube from his zipped track pants pocket as Hugh dipped his head to nip at his bared shoulder. “So...you said I could have you on Hannibal’s desk, right? How do you want it?” Mads asked, amber eyes flashing as Hugh’s playful blue ones came back up to meet them. There was an eager, slight baring of teeth and they just knew.

 

Mads grabbed him and spun him around, pressing hand on his back to bend him over. Hugh made an aborted sound, a combination of his chest touching the cool wood where his shirt was hanging open; Mads’ growing erection against his ass; and the anticipation of being taken. Hugh pressed his fingers into the desk and turned to lay his face on it as Mads continued to push his bulging hardness teasingly on him. “You want my cock in you like this?” He said in a low tone.

 

Mads shoved Hugh’s pants and underwear down, probing him with slicked fingers before he could even catch his breath to answer. Hugh gasped, and then found his voice as he got used to being fingered open again. “Is this what Hannibal would want to do to Will? Claim him hard?” He said, words reverberating back through him along the desk. Mads growled appreciatively.

 

“Nah, I think he’d take whatever Will would give, but I know it’s what I want to do to you.” He grazed Hugh’s prostate and savoured the shocked moan it produced. “I like hearing you so much.” Mads purred and that voice made Hugh’s cock twitch. He had to agree about their characters but this was everything he wanted too.

 

“Better make me scream then.” Hugh said roughly, beginning to want more than fingers. Mads took the hint - there would be time for languorous sex another day - and freed his own cock. He grabbed some more lube for it, sliding it over his length before brushing it over Hugh’s entrance. 

 

“Trust me, I will.” Mads slipped inside Hugh in one long slow movement, one hand returning to the small of his back and the other grasping his hip. They both hummed in satisfaction, like starving men suddenly fed, as Mads buried his cock to the hilt. He quickly set a pace of shallow thrusts with a deep one thrown in here and there, tormenting Hugh while he was at his mercy. “Your mine, now.” He crooned.

 

“God, Mads, just fucking give it to me.” Hugh whined desperately when he could stand no more, arching into the thrusts, and Mads was glad to oblige him. He dug his fingers in, biting his lip, and began to pound him relentlessly. “Ohhh yes...please.” Hugh murmured as his pleasure finally got the chance to build, moans growing louder and more desperate.

 

Mads’ thick cock hitting his prostate over and over was dizzying. He closed his eyes and leaned himself up on his arms, wantonly seeking an even better angle to take it. Mads snaked a hand around him and stroked Hugh’s cock too. “Are you going to come hard for me, Hugh?” He cooed, lips close to his ear, they both liked the dirty talk.

 

“ _Fuck_ , yes...” Hugh hissed, his orgasm fast approaching with the double stimulation. Mads nipped at his neck from behind and he reached back to tug on that sandy-grey hair. He glanced down to watch those tanned fingers working his cock and that was it. He came loud and clenching down hard, spilling across the polished surface of the desk. Mads wasn’t far behind. Seeing Hugh come undone in Hannibal’s office, so tight on his cock, was _filthy_ and he emptied inside him with a deep groan.

 

They recovered themselves, not quite as fast as that first time all those years ago, and Hugh turned for a messy, sated kiss. “Would you say I kept my word, then?” He arched a brow.

 

“Well, yeah, but I think Hannibal will be pissed about his desk.” Mads huffed a laugh.

 

“Shit, I’ll have to grab something to clean that.” Hugh smiled guiltily, lips spreading wider as Mads leaned his head, exhausted, on his temple. 

 

“I think I kept my promise to make you scream, too.” Mads whispered wickedly and Hugh blushed faintly. “Just think how hard it’s going to be when we have to film that sex scene now…” Mads nipped his earlobe and Hugh had to stifle a sound.

 

“Mmm, literally.” He mused with humour in his eyes. “Guess we’ll just have to find an outlet for all that tension.”

 

Mads nodded and grabbed a handful of Hugh’s open shirt, slotting their lips together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that sorry ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, OK?! I KNOW. How could I? I asked myself the same thing. Straight to Sinner's Corner you say?! Hell I wrote this while I was in it...I regret everything and nothing. *runs away to hide forever*
> 
> Kneppe = fuck!


End file.
